Problem: Solve for $n$, $ \dfrac{1}{4n - 4} = \dfrac{3}{4n - 4} - \dfrac{2n - 5}{4n - 4} $
Answer: If we multiply both sides of the equation by $4n - 4$ , we get: $ 1 = 3 - 2n + 5$ $ 1 = -2n + 8$ $ -7 = -2n $ $ n = \dfrac{7}{2}$